The present invention relates to a safety system for a vehicle power sliding door adapted to minimize injury to a passenger in the course of opening and closing a sliding door equipped with an ascending and descending window glass.
Conventionally, a power sliding door is opened and closed by a simple switch manipulation, such that the sliding door may be inadvertently operated without paying attention to whether a window glass is opened or closed and whether a passenger is partially exposed outside the window glass.
Thus, there is a drawback in the conventional power sliding door in that a passenger may be severely hurt by inadvertent operation of the sliding door while part of the body of a passenger is exposed outside the vehicle through an open window.
The present invention provides a safety system for a vehicle power sliding door adapted to prevent the sliding door from automatically sliding while a window glass equipped at the sliding door is opened to a certain degree, thereby avoiding an accident involved with the power sliding door.
In accordance with an object of the present invention, there is provided a safety system for a vehicle power sliding door comprising switch means for outputting an electric signal once a window glass mounted at a sliding door is opened to a certain degree. An Electronic Control Unit (ECU) restricts the operation of the sliding door by receiving the electric signal from the switch means once the window glass is opened to a certain degree.